Ashlyn Halperin
Ashlyn Halperin was one of the survivors in Final Destination 3. She is best friends with Ashley Freund and a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster. Ashlyn was the second survivor to die. Biography Ashlyn was resided in McKinley Pennsylvania. She is popular and carefree. Ashlyn was best friends with Ashley and they attend high school together. She and Ashley celebrated their senior field trip at the amusement park. Final Destination 3 She was constantly stalked by Frankie Cheeks before the ride, as well as Ashley. She and Ashley goes to the coaster. After the premonition by Wendy, She tried to convince everyone to g et off and Kevin and Lewis got into a huge fight. Ashlyn and her friend were offended by the quarrel and decided to get off the ride as Frankie follows them. After the students were taken outside by the security, the roller coaster crashed just like Wendy's premonition. Like the other survivors, she and Ashley were upset over the deaths of their friends. She and Ashley tried to invite Wendy to a tanning salon, whom she refuses it. 'Death' When Ashley and Ashlyn enter the tanning bed room, Ashley leaves her iced beverage sitting on a table, unaware that the VAC machine controlling the tanning beds was latched onto the wall under it. Ashlyn feels that the room is too cold, and decides that turning up the heat "a few degrees won't hurt." Ashlyn had forgotten her iPod, so Ashley decided to look through the cds on a wooden shelf above one of the tanning beds. While doing so, she accidentally pulls the shelf loose. As the temperature in the room rises, the iced beverage cup persperates and begins to drip onto the machine under it and causes it to spark and malfunction. The VAC then rises and the two girls notice something is wrong when it starts to get too hot and they begin to sweat. However, since the room was so hot, the automatic air conditioning came on from the air vent, which tips over a coat rack. The coat rack knocks over into a potted tree, which falls and breaks the cd shelf off the wall, and onto Ashlyn's tanning bed. When Ashlyn realizes she set the temperature too high, she attempts to leave her bed at the exact moment the shelf fell on it, which in turn causes it to slide over into the opening slot of Ashley's bed, and then slides into the opening slot in Ashlyn's bed, preventing them from leaving. Both girls begin to scream for help as the temperature rises and their skin begins to burn and tear. The heating mechanism above Ashlyn begins to bend and rumble until it bursts into flames and sets Ashlyn on fire, incinerating her, as Ashley screams for help and burned to death. Signs/Clues *Wendy's photo of Ashley and Ashlyn is overexposed, making it look like they're on fire. *After Ashley wins at the water gun booth, her prize is an inflatable palm tree, which represents the potted palm, which knocked over the loose shelf, that locks the tanning beds, trapping Ashley & Ashlyn. *Ashley and Ashlyn listen to "Love Rollercoaster" before the beds burn. *It is ironic due to the fact that the word "ash" is in their names. *When Wendy is in her room, her lamp's light bu rsts. *Before getting into the tanning bed , Ashlyn turns up the heating in the room, stating that "A few degrees won't hurt." which in fact was the cause of each of their deaths. *During Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral, the song "Hundred Grand" by Pete Atherton plays, which is the same song that played at the unveiling of the Flight 180 memorial in Final Destination. *In the opening sequence, there are two women, known as "The Electric Sisters", who were electrocuted in their electric chairs, their skins, were overexposed. *When Ashley's phone rings it plays a horror tune. *During the "Love Rollercoaster" song you can hear one of the singers says "high!" again and again in the scene where the tanning bed temperature rises higher and higher. *The name of the salon is "Phoenix Tanning Salon". According to mythology, phoenixes are accociated with fire. *If you look at the picture closely at Ashlyn, her head is laying on the palm tree, i think it represents the wooden plank that knoks her out in a deleted scene. *If you look behind them you could sort of see a palm tree just in the corner of their picture The Final Destination Ashlyn's death (along with Ashley's) appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. Trivia *In a less painful and time consuming death, Ashley and Ashlyn are electrocuted in a deleted scene. Ashlyn decides that the bed she is in is too hot and gets out, only to get whacked in the head by the wood and knocked out. As a trapped Ashley burns, Ashlyn lays on the floor nex to the bed, unconscious. After gaining consciousness, Ashlyn stands up, removes the wood, and opens the bed. She reaches for Ashley's hand, but as the friends grab hands, the bed breaks, sending Ashley into the wiring below and, instead of a fire igniting, she is electrocuted by the current. Because she is holding Ashley, Ashlyn gets shocked as well and dies. *Ashley and Ashlyn were going to be sisters, acording to the direction comentary. Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Category:Incinerated Category:Second Survivor to Die